the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegislash, the Game of Thrones Pokemon!? - The Dex! Episode 47!
|image=47.jpg|Epnumber=47|airdate=Feb 4, 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Wobbuffet|next=Charizard}} Aegislash, the Game of Thrones Pokemon!? - The Dex! Episode 47! is the forty-seventh episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Grand Duke Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Royal Sword Pokémon, Aegislash! It aired on February 4, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, we kick off Gen VI with Aegislash! The Royal Sword Pokemon! AWESOME!!!!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Aegislash is a Steel/Ghost-type Pokémon, known as the Royal Sword Pokémon. * Its Pokédex entries claim that it has the ability to manipulate people and other Pokémon. * Generations of kings in the older days of Kalos kept Aegislash around, due to its ability to sense those with leadership qualities. Perhaps they were controlling the kings. * Aegislash's design pulls a lot from traditional coat of arms. During Medieval times, these were used to identify families. * Coat of Arms were displayed in the home as a shield over a treasured family weapon, which was passed down through the generations. * Enchanted swords are a very common theme in world folklore, such as Excalibur and Tyrfing. Pokémon Etymology * "Slash" is a clear reference to swords and what is done with them. * "Aegis" can mean many different things: ** Aegis was the sword/breastplate used by Zeus in Greek Mythology. It has Medusa's face on it, and was given to Athena. ** Aegis is a term describing a breastplate of that type. ** Being under someone's aegis means being under their protection. * Aegislash could also draw inspiration from the Scottish Poem "Greysteil" featuring a sword known as "Egeking", a magic sword that could kill anything provided it wasn't wielded by a coward. Battle Strategy ' Bulky Attacker ' * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Stance Change * Nature: Brave (+Attack, -Speed) * EVs: 252 HP / 252 Att / 4 Def * Moves: ** King's Shield ** Sacred Sword ** Iron Head ** Shadow Sneak * Stance Change allows you to switch your stats depending on the move you use. * Using attacking moves switches Aegislash to Blade form. Sacred Sword and STAB Iron Head are good for coverage, and Shadow Sneak gives great priority * King's Shield helps read opponents and puts you back into Shield form. Even if you are sleeping, you can still switch forms. The move is also great because it can greatly hinder physical attackers, by halving their attack stat upon contact. * The key is to take a lot of damage and hit back hard. Leftovers improves the longevity of the set. * Bulky Pokémon with Ground-type moves are a big threat. 'Random Thoughts' * A set with Special Attack investment and Shadow Ball can be very potent. * Swords Dance can turn Aegislash into a deadly sweeper. * Double Dance with Swords Dance and Autotomize is a high risk, high reward strategy. * Choice Band can make Aegislash a good revenge killer. Gallery 47.jpg Aegislash Intro.JPG|Title Card Aegislash.JPG|Pokémon Info Card Aegislash Battle.JPG|Battle Set Aegislash End.JPG|End Card Pokemon Etymology - Aegislash.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Aegislash Category:Aegislash Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Etymology Category:Stance Change Category:Leftovers Category:King's Shield Category:Iron Head Category:Shadow Sneak Category:Sacred Sword Category:Shadow Ball Category:Autotomize Category:Swords Dance Category:Choice Band